Happy Birthday JASisJessica
by South Park Firefly
Summary: Five birthday fics for JASisJessica. Sufin Sufin2 (Male!Finland x Fem!Sweden) PruAus, PruHun, Aushun Summaries are on the inside. Rated M for smut
1. Chapter 1: AusHun

**AN: Happy birthday my lovely Jessieness o3o**

**Title:** A first year's bliss

**Pairing: **AusHun

**Summary: **_It's Hungary's and Austria's first anniversary and despite Austria always being gentle she's still nervous._

**Warning: **Smut not much plot,

Elizaveta placed her hand on the front gate of her and Roderich's house, she held her other hand to her chest her heart beating fast. She felt so nervous and breathless she had no idea why though, maybe because it was Roderich her one true love. She giggled softly they had been married for a whole year already she couldn't believe it; yes it wasn't THAT long but still! Austria was a gentleman and she knew he was nice enough never to rush her into anything. Smiling she opened the gate and walked up to the door, she went to knock on the door but it opened up for her. Stepping in she looked around curious, she couldn't see anything except a soft glow of what looked like candles. Soft music drifted down the hall towards her. "Oh." She smiled "Wow he's being really romantic."

Elizaveta sniffed the air cutely and smiled, it smelt like her favourite flavour of cake she savoured the scent and walked upstairs following petals scattered on the floor. They led her to the bathroom, smiling she saw the bath full of water and petals scattered on the surface. Giggling she stripped and climbed in, a fluffy bath towel and some lingerie lay resting on the closed toilet seat. She smiled softly and slid down under the bubbles. Slowly she popped back up and looked over to see a slice of cake and a fork next to her "Oh! How nice." Sitting up she took it and ate happily.

Once she was finished she climbed out of the bath, her eyes glittered as she noticed the silkiness of the lingerie, giggling she dried off and pulled it on. Smiling gently she sat down and rolled on the stockings she knew that he loved her in them. Humming softly she slipped on the nightdress that cupped her breasts and slid down over her curves. She blushed lightly she knew Roderich always loved her in emerald green because he said it made her eyes look brighter and more vibrant.

She padded out the bathroom in stockinged feet and followed the sound of the rich music drifting from the bedroom, curiously she opened the door and looked around there were still no sign of Roderich she placed her hands on her hips and pouted "Where is he?" she muttered in annoyance.

She let out a loud squeak as hands glided across her hips and a soft murmur came from behind her "I'm here." Elizaveta blushed and turned around to see Roderich smiling at her softly "Now that you're dressed let's have some fun."

Elizaveta smiled softly "Hold on let me dry my hair!" she leapt away to the mirror; she brushed out her hair humming. Roderich laughed lightly as he watched her plug in the hair dryer and start drying her hair speedily. He could tell she was excited and anxious for sex.

He sat down on the bed and waited, Elizaveta slyly watched him in the mirror her cheeks a little red, Roderich was wearing a nice lilac shirt and tight black jeans. She shivered slightly as she watched him sit back and place a leg up on the bed while his other one still sat on the floor. She looked over at him and he smiled at her. She wanted to take off those glasses and gaze into those beautiful amethyst eyes. "When you're finished I have something for you." He said softly.

Elizaveta swallowed and quickly brushed and dried her hair "I-I'm done." She leapt up to him forgetting she had no underwear on. Roderich grinned and slowly slipped a hand up her nightdress to cup her butt. Her cheeks glowed and she placed a hand over his "S-sorry I forgot I have no knickers on."

"It's fine." He purred lightly "Turn around."

Elizaveta did so and sat in his lap. She felt his warm hands brush her neck and a cold chain slid around her throat. Looking down she saw a heavy amethyst cut into a heart fall down in between her breasts. She smiled "It's beautiful." She turned around to wrap her arms around him and kiss him hard. Roderich wound his arms around her and kissed back he loved this woman very much, he would spend the earth on her. Running his hands through her soft just washed hair he pulled her closer, he wanted her to know how much he loved her. Flipping over he laid her back and licked her lips lightly to allow him in.

Elizaveta let out a tiny moan and opened her mouth, his tongue slipped in slowly. He caressed her tongue with his own delighting in her tiny moans and small whimpers. He rubbed her sides and her legs fell open. Pulling out of the kiss he grazed his lips down across her throat just merely ghosting her skin with his soft lips. Whimpering softly she held her hands to her chest. "Ah ah ah~" Roderich murmured "No hiding." He held her wrists gently and pulled them away from her chest.

Elizaveta giggled softly "S-sorry."

Roderich smiled and licked her neck "Elizabeta you are perhaps the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

Elizaveta gasped and clung to the mattress as his lips teased her nipple through the silken material, she closed her legs tight on him "R-really?" He told her every time they made love but she loved to hear the words because he said it with such sincerity.

"Of course." He murmured huskily, he loved her breasts they were a decent size and so soft. He kissed her breast again and again before moving his kisses down across her taut stomach. He slowly slid up her nightdress and smiled. Her body was quivering under his expert touch, his long graceful fingers slid delicately over her nipples teasing her through the dress. She bit her lip longing for him to touch her bare skin. She gripped his hand whimpering.

Roderich whispered his lips against her ribcage "Patience my dear."

"H-hurry I can't stand it! I-I'm going to go crazy!" Elizaveta begged.

Roderich licked down from her rib bone all the way down to her navel "My sweet wife." He felt her shiver in delight he knew she loved being called that. "My beautiful darling wife." He murmured. He heard her let out the tiniest of moans. Smiling softly he slipped his fingers under her nightdress and teased her nipples. The skin-to-skin contact was enough to make her moan and arch up.

"R-Roderich!" she moaned. "I-I love you."

"I love you too Elizabeta." He murmured.

Roderich smiled up at her and licked her hip bone "You seem eager."

"O-of course." She blushed "I-I need you." She dug her fingernails into the mattress. She knew he was going to do something she would love because his kisses were inching lower over her belly and down to her sex. His smile widened as she bit her lip awaiting it.

Roderich gave her what she wanted and licked her lightly and slowly. Elizaveta cried out her legs dropping open, he was such a tease that he made all her senses on high so that when he did touch her she felt nothing but ecstasy. She felt that he knew what he was doing; Roderich wasn't a quick grope then thrust in kind of man. He built tension up; he heightened her sensitivity with light touches, light kisses and gentle teasing. He had always done it which is why their actual sex lasted long over a few hours because he bathed her in attention and she was guaranteed orgasm. When she orgasmed for the first time she slept nearly all day and passed out in Roderich's arms. Whimpering softly she knew she was in for one tonight like usual. Roderich lapped up her wetness savouring the taste "You're delicious." He murmured his voice was heavy with lust.

Elizaveta whimpered running her fingers through his soft chestnut hair she watched the light fall through the strands making it sparkle; Roderich was such a beautiful man. "R-Roddy." She whispered. "Please don't tease me."

Roderich smiled and slipped in a delicate finger "Of course not my beaut."

Soft moans fell from her swollen lips "I-I need you."

Roderich smiled coyly "I can tell." A little glitter of her essence was still decorating his lips. He licked his lips lightly and smirked, his white teeth glinting in the sunlight streaming through the window. Elizaveta closed her eyes and trembled she loved everything about him she could never lose this man. Opening her eyes again she gasped her eyes widening, Roderich had slipped in a second finger and started moving them slowly in and out of her aching and needy entrance. "O-oh God." She whimpered clinging to the covers of the bed "S-so good."

Roderich smiled "I'm glad you enjoy it my very beautiful wife~"

Elizaveta trembled again in anticipation, her legs shook she loved the way he was teasing her but she wanted him inside her right now she felt she was going to explode if he didn't get inside her body and become one. "P-Please Roddy…"

Roderich laughed lightly "Elizabeta have I ever left you wanting?"

She shook her head "N-no but I _want_ you now!"

Smiling he pulled his fingers out "Seeing as how you're such a wanton little vixen I will~" he kissed her lightly on the forehead before standing up to remove his clothes. Elizaveta looked at his body, his pale ivory skin showing a few silvery scars one across his chest and one across his collar bone. She glared at them they were the result of that damn Prussian, she hated not being able to of been there to save her love from the ugly marks he caused to her beautiful husband. He saw her look and cupped her face "Don't worry beautiful they don't hurt me and you can barely see them anymore."

She nodded her eyes moving down to his taut stomach and lightly muscular frame. He slipped his jeans off and she smiled, she loved his rounded hips he had a feminine frame but Elizaveta didn't care he may sometimes look like a woman if you didn't know any better but he was all man he certainly knew how to please a woman. She saw his underwear tented with his arousal "I bet it hurts." She smiled reaching out for him. "It's _our_ anniversary not just mine so let me do things to you too." She hooked her fingers in his underwear and pulled him closer to her. "What would you like me to do?"

Roderich stroked her hair "I haven't felt your special kiss in a long time." He murmured.

Elizaveta smiled knowing what he meant, they never called it something coarse like blow job or something worse they always called it a special kiss, because to them it was. She pulled him free and felt her mouth water at the sight of his hard aching length; slowly she slid her finger around the tip to gather some precome on her finger. She licked it slowly getting the taste onto her tongue. "Roddy." She whispered breathily and patted the bed. Roderich sat down on the bed and she instantly dived on him her butt in the air. He groaned at her sudden rough actions. He stroked her hair as she moved her head up and down speedily, yes it felt good but it was ruining the mood somewhat.

"Elizabeta." Roderich whispered "Not so fast."

She looked up at him her mouth still on him, Roderich had never seen a more cute and yet arousing sight "nof fapht?" she mumbled.

"D-don't talk with your mouth full…honestly." Roderich sighed placing a hand to his forehead "J-just go nice and slow. Keep to the mood. You're going too fast like you just want me to get it over with and come."

Elizaveta understood and knew she was being too greedy yes she did want that but she didn't want to ruin the mood. She slowly moved her head making sure to savour the taste and the feel of him inside her mouth. She swallowed a little and moaned softly at the taste of him deep inside her mouth it was a wonderful feeling. She slid her hand down between her legs and stroked herself her cheeks heating up. Roderich moved his hand down over her rump and down between her legs, smiling he pushed his fingers inside they met her own also venturing their way inside her needy body. Elizaveta's eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy as he moved his fingers in and out of her slowly to match her rhythm of her head movements.

She pulled off him with a small pop "P-please I need you inside me." She begged.

Roderich smiled "Then lie back Elizabeta."

She did so and opened her legs needily she wanted him to get to all of her so she wrestled with the lingerie in a not so very feminine way and threw it over the side. Roderich smiled and climbed onto the bed in between her legs. He very slowly pushed in. Elizaveta let out a loud moan and clung to him "A-ah."

Roderich kissed her gently "Sorry did it hurt?"

"A-a little." She whimpered "But it felt good mainly ." she clung to his arms "P-please move."

Roderich nodded and did so he moved slow and gently for her to get used to the pleasure. Her eyes clouded over with lust finally she had what she had yearned for. Her body was super sensitive like always, her nipples hard and her body moulding into his own. Roderich smiled and gently wrapped an arm around her back his other hand was caressing and squeezing her breast making her moan louder and louder. She gasped out ragged breaths his member was rubbing delightfully up her inner walls. She was losing control but she refused to come just yet, she couldn't. She had to last she kept telling herself over and over. Roderich gritted his teeth feeling her keep clenching on him "E-Elizabeta? A-are you okay?" he gasped out.

"I-I don't w-want to come s-so soon!" she gasped out.

Roderich smiled "We hardly even started." He murmured "Am I that good?" he upped his pace and Elizaveta's moans grew louder and more desperate. He kissed her neck and gently played with her hardened buds just by that alone made Elizaveta near enough climax. She looked up at him needily and bit her lip it was getting to be so good. She couldn't stop herself. Roderich kissed her lip gently "No biting." He murmured.

She released her lip and swallowed, her whole body felt like it was on fire. "R-Roderich I-I'm close."

Roderich smiled and sucked her collar bone "Then do it Elizabeta."

Elizaveta nodded and came her back arching and slotting beautifully into his. Roderich gasped at the sudden tightness of her inner walls around his member and he too released filling her with pearly fluid.

Elizaveta panted and fell back "B-by the way I-I got something for you too." She pointed to a box on the side. Roderich crawled over to it and opened it to see a beautiful locket in the shape of a music note on a thin silver chain. "Open the locket." She mumbled.

Roderich opened it and it played out the tune of Chopin Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2 the song he always played to relax himself. "Elizabeta…"

"I know it's not as good as the present you got me…" she mumbled "it wasn't as expensive either but-"

"I love it." Roderich cupped her face and kissed her. She giggled and took it from him and clipped it around his neck

"I'm glad." She whispered softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Roderich smiled "Though I have no idea what to buy you for next year."

"A new frying pan~ mine still has France and Prussia dents in it." Elizaveta giggled.

Roderich laughed "Can do."

**~The End~**


	2. Chapter 2: PruHun

**Part 2 of my birthday fic~**

**Title:** A drunken fling

**Pairing: **PruHun

**Summary**_**: **__Prussia and Hungary go out drinking and once they're there they discuss sex and their experiences, Prussia having none with a woman gets an offer he can't refuse._

**Warning: **Smut not much plot,

Hungary yawned as she waited for the world meeting to end, looking over she saw Austria's cheeks red and Prussia sitting next to him smirking. She sneakily looked under the table to see Prussia rubbing Austria's thighs. A sudden idea struck her; she wanted to know everything about Austria's body. Usually when they had sex…they had a complicated relationship…Austria was allowed to have sex with Prussia provided she had evidence such as allowed to watch/video tape it. But many years ago that was not the case; yes Austria made love to Prussia many many times but Hungary took all that in her stride. After all she knew the dumb Silverette was in love with the beautiful musician and who could blame him? He was so beautiful. But she wanted to know how to make him writhe underneath her she wanted to see him at his weakest. After all Austria was always strong, gentle, caring and leading during the love making. But she wanted to see his weaker side, the side Spain, France, England and Prussia saw when they took him. Seeing as how Prussia was the most common one she would ask him.

She hummed and walked up to him once the meeting ended and everyone had started to leave "Hey Prussia!

"Wha'?" Prussia called out.

"Hey. How about we go for a drink." She smiled.

"…why?" Prussia looked at her suspiciously.

"I just want to talk and stuff is that so wrong?" she rolled her eyes.

"Well no maybe not…but you're paying." He grinned.

"Fine." Hungary groaned rolling her eyes "Come on then." She smiled at Austria who looked confused. "Don't worry~"

He nodded and walked off. Prussia sighed "He looked sad…"

"No he didn't." Hungary shook her head "He will be fine. Come on."

Prussia nodded and followed her.

Once at the bar Hungary and Prussia were slurring their words and discussing sex "L-Listen…" Hungary hiccupped "I-I want to know what makes…what makes Prussia tick…"

Prussia burst out laughing "_I'm _Prussia!"

Hungary laughed "O-oh yeah!" She drained her glass "Man drink makes me horny." She leaned back against the bar "Want shex?"

Prussia blinked "You want sex? With me?" he laughed "But what about…about…Rodrich."

"Roddy…Roddy is sexy…" she slipped slightly "What makes him so sexy."

Prussia belched "I think…because he is so a-aloof…" he stood up and staggered "I-I am so drunk!"

Hungary laughed and stood up too "L-let's go make sex!"

"Sex!" Prussia cheered.

Hungary tried to stand up straight and Prussia laughed and grabbed her arm "Come on let's go."

Hungary nodded and staggered after him, they eventually made it back to the hotel. Prussia slid down the wall giggling, Hungary giggled too falling onto the floor "S-so…I want to know all about Aushrita!"

"Who?" Prussia asked blurrily.

"Aus…Aushtria! Ah fuck it I mean Roddy." Hungary burped weakly.

Prussia nodded "Okay…" his butt finally hit the floor "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know…what makes him sho shexy to you guyses."

Prussia smiled "He just is…you've seen him."

"Yeah." Hungary grinned happily "I loves him."

"Yeah me too." Prussia yawned and stretched "So why did you wanna drink with me?"

"I dunno…" Hungary scratched her head "It's something to do with Roddy but what…"

Prussia looked thoughtful "Who knows…so what do you want to do?"

Hungary shrugged "I dunno. Shex?"

Prussia laughed "Okay. I-I've never been with a woman." He slurred.

Hungary blinked "Really?" She was starting to slowly sober up.

Prussia nodded he too was gradually sobering up "Yeah…" he sighed "I guess I was always a little scared of women. Because of the way I was raised I was told not to have sex with a woman until you were married but I've never really wanted to get married." He shrugged.

"It was the same for me." Hungary said softly "I never wanted to marry. But then I saw who my husband was…how could I refuse him?"

Prussia smiled "I know how you feel."

Hungary smiled at him "So you said you never went with a woman right? Well…I guess we could always…you know." She looked down shyly.

Prussia blushed hard "Wh-what? You want me t-to have sex with you?"

"N-no!" She blushed hard "I-I can get Austria to do it! I was just thinking of you that's all!"

"Fine!" Prussia yelled back "Let's have sex then!"

"Good!" Hungary pouted folding her arms.

Prussia cleared his throat and looked down again "So err…"

Hungary sighed "You really are useless." She grabbed his face and kissed him.

Prussia's eyes widened but he didn't protest at all he wrapped his arms around her waist, Hungary responded to his actions by kissing him a little deeper. She slowly wound her fingers into his hair, her other hand was teasing his chest; her hands unbuttoned his shirt slowly. Smiling softly she broke the kiss "You seem to be doing well. Does this mean I top the "awesome" you?"

Prussia pouted "No! I'm still going to top you! Because I am awesome!"

Hungary laughed and smirked "Come on then prove it!"

Prussia grabbed her dress and ripped it open making her breasts fall out "Kesesese bet Prinzessin doesn't to that to you huh?"

"N-no he treats me with a little more respect than to tear my clothes." But a quiver of excitement ran down her spine she wished Austria was like that, really did tear her clothes off her and treated her kind of bad. But being a bad boy wasn't his style, she looked up at Prussia almost needily she wanted a little taste of a bad boy some more. "Get your dick out I'll show you what a woman can do."

Prussia blinked but unzipped himself, he pulled his member free while Hungary crawled down and kissed the tip "Oh come on now~ you call this hard? I thought you rocked five metres." She purred.

Prussia blushed "Sh-shut up."

Hungary grinned and licked him again; she let off a small noise of appreciation at his taste. She started to suck him. Gasping Prussia clung to her head, he moved his fingers so they entwined into her long umber hair. Hungary moaned softly and looked up at him; she had never tasted anyone before other than Austria so tasting someone like Prussia was new and exciting.

Prussia moaned softly his back arching slightly, she was just so good. He had never felt a woman's touch much less a woman's mouth around him. He moaned again "O-oh Gott…" he bit his lip and held her hair tighter his hands pulling it. She gasped at the sharp pain from her hair being pulled but she couldn't help but enjoy it.

Sitting up she looked up at him "So? Ready?"

Prussia blinked "What?"

Hungary smiled softly and wriggled up her dress "I said are you ready?"

Prussia nodded swallowing "Y-yeah." He went to unbutton his shirt but his hand was smacked away.

"No! Let me." Hungary smiled and grabbed his shirt, she unbuttoned it swiftly her eyes alight as she saw his muscles under the material. She froze though seeing a huge scar running from his collar bone to his ribs in a diagonal fashion "How did this happen?"

"Protecting my baby Bruder." He smiled softly. "I wear that scar with pride because it's a medal for being an awesome big bruder!"

"Being an idiot more like." Hungary sighed "Why did you do it?"

"Vould you rather I let mein Bruder die?"

"He died anyway…" Hungary said softly.

"Th-this wasn't vhen he vas Holy Rome…it was vhen he was Germany." Prussia mumbled "He was so small…not much older zen a baby. He needed me."

Hungary smiled and pulled off her dress showing a deep scar under her breast "This was for protecting little Feli so I know how you feel."

"So why did you get hurt this bad?" She asked curious.

"Well he was new land wasn't he? They vanted to take him." Prussia shrugged.

Hungary smiled "I see." She pulled off his shirt and caressed his muscles "I never went with a man with a body like this before."

"Ja because Austria looks like a chick." He laughed.

Hungary laughed "Yeah that's true but he's still so beautiful."

Prussia smiled "Ja."

Hungary took his hands and placed them on her breasts "Please?"

Prussia blushed a little but nodded "O-okay." He carefully squeezed them fascinated with the way her breasts spilled through his fingers out of her bra.

She unsnapped her bra and smiled up at him "Okay then now you can feel them bare."

Prussia swallowed and nodded "Y-yeah." His fingers tensed slightly on her breasts "I-is it really okay?" he murmured.

Hungary nodded "Yes."

Prussia swallowed and let them go; he watched her breasts a little making her blush. Hungary looked away her breasts heaving in embarrassment to his stares. He leaned down and licked her nipple making her gasp, she looked at him sharply as he licked and then started sucking on her nipple. His other hand squeezed her breast, yes he loved Austria but women's bodies were just so fascinating to him. Forbidden yet desirable. He looked up at her "S-sorry."

"N-no! D-don't be!" Hungary blushed "P-please continue." She opened her legs shyly. Prussia noticed and touched her, she gasped and laid back "Okay then…just do it."

"I-I dunno what to do!"

"Seriously?" she laughed and sat up. "How the hell you managed to screw Austria I don't know." She yanked off her underwear and straddled him "Seems like I have to do everything huh." She placed her head on his shoulder and pushed two of her fingers inside herself moaning softly.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Prussia stuttered going as red as a beetroot.

Hungary giggled "You know you really are Germany's brother that little cutie goes so red too~"

"Wh-what?! You screwed my-"

"Cool your jets you fool. I meant he goes adorably red when little Feli is all over him." She sighed blissfully "And what I'm doing is I'm stretching myself for you."

"Really? Wait why? You're a chick right? Can't it just go in?"

"Yes but a woman still needs to be prepared just like a man does so then it will go in with more ease." She moaned and shivered slightly "B-because if you don't it will hurt me."

"Oh…" Prussia blinked watching her.

She finally removed her fingers and stared at the wetness on them "After all it's classed as foreplay." She smirked and pushed her fingers into Prussia's mouth.

His eyes widened at the taste of her essence on his tongue, to say he didn't like it would've been a lie. He sucked her fingers his tongue moving across them in a perverse way "My my~ you're acting like a little slut." Hungary smirked "Do you do this when Roddy tops you? I bet you're good at blow jobs huh~"

Prussia yanked her hand away "Sh-shut up! I-it was reflex!"

"Oh yeah? With who? Who have you actually been with besides Roddy?"

"E-England…Toni…and Francis." Prussia mumbled.

"I see." Hungary smirked "Who were you imagining?" her eyes glittered mischievously.

"No one!" Prussia looked like he wanted to hide his face.

"Lie down." Hungary giggled pushing him down.

Blushing Prussia looked up at her. He watched her wriggle into position and hold his aching member "You're so big~ it's throbbing too."

"C-crap." Prussia yelped as her finger slid across the tip of his member. She lightly grazed the sensitive skin with her nail and he cried out loudly.

"Hehee such naughty noises." Hungary purred.

Prussia bit his lip "N-now I know where Italy gets it from." He muttered.

"Hm?" Hungary cocked her head "What do you mean?"

"You never had to sit on the other side of the wall listening to your bruder being fucked by Italy have you?" he smirked. "Especially vhen you're trying to sleep."

Hungary grinned wide "I see." she held his shaft and pushed her hips down on top of him "Ready?"

"Y-yeah…" Prussia swallowed deeply and gasped as he slowly felt himself sink deeply into her. "A-ah!"

Hungary grinned "Feels good huh?" she moved her hips up and down slowly.

Prussia groaned at the tightness around him "Y-you're frickin' tight!"

"Thank you~" Hungary grinned. She moved her hips up and then slammed down hard onto him making his back arch and he cried out loudly.

"Ahhh!"

"Good?" Hungary smirked.

"Y-you bitch!" he swore. "You know it was!"

Hungary laughed lightly "Oh shush~" she moved up and down again and again.

Prussia's fingers bit into her hips "A-ah! Y-you know what you're d-doing to me!"

"Yes of course I know." She smirked smugly "I'm making you feel so good like no man can."

Prussia closed his eyes tightly he felt so good he couldn't stop his hands from gripping her and begging her to go faster "O-oh Gott…"

"You're such a big baby." She purred licking his neck.

Prussia gulped and opened his eyes, he panted softly "Sh-shut up."

Hungary giggled and grinded her hips, he cried out and came deeply inside her. Hungary gasped "So soon? I didn't get to come…" she pouted cutely.

Prussia panted "Wh-what?"

"I didn't come!"

"Th-then…erm…lie back."

Hungary blinked and did so. Prussia sat up and grabbed her hips "Stay still." He started to lick her and she moaned loudly. He could taste himself mixed with her and it made him feel kinda good. He licked her clitoris and smirked when she moaned louder. She clung to his head her back arching; she needed him to do more. Prussia slid his tongue down from her bead down to her entrance. He licked it slowly and pushed his tongue in very slowly. Panting Hungary tugged his hair "O-oh! God yes!" Prussia slipped his tongue in deeper and she tensed her eyes widening "A-ah! C-coming!" Prussia kept it up until she let off a scream and came. Smirking Prussia sat up and wiped his mouth.

"D-dammit." Hungary panted. She looked at him "G-good job."

He grinned "Thanks." Prussia stretched "Well now I know what it feels like."

"Yeah." Hungary smiled "And now I know how to top someone."

"Wh-what?! You never topped me!"

"Lies~" Hungary laughed "I so did!"

"No you didn't!" Prussia pouted.

Hungary poked his cheek "But I did~ and now I can top Roddy~"

Prussia just sat there looking huffy.

**~The end~**


	3. Chapter 3: SuFin

**Part 3 of my birthday fic~**

**Title:** My beautiful Finn

**Pairing: **SuFin

**Summary: **_Demark says something hurtful to Finland, he was only joking but Finland takes it too hard. Sweden makes him feel better._

**Warning: **Fluffy smut

Silence filled the room, Norway was glaring at Denmark, Iceland looked sympathetically at Finland. Sweden glared viciously at the Danish and Finland held his stomach looking down. It had started out as an ordinary meeting of the Nordics, Sealand dipping in and out the room as usual. Finland was happily commenting on Norway's clothes "I wish I could wear clothes as nice as yours." He smiled.

Denmark cut in "I guess you would be kinda too fat for them."

Denmark realised what he had just said "Sh-shit! I didn't mean that! No really! It's not how it came out! I just meant-" he stood up and leant towards Finland.

"That Finny was too fat." Norway glared.

Denmark shook his head "No! I-I meant that you were such a skinny freak that your clothes wouldn't fit him ya know? Hell they won't even fit Sealand!"

Finland looked even more hurt "A-are you saying I-I made P-Peter fat too?"

"NO! Crap! I think I should shut up…" Denmark said sitting back down, slumping in his seat.

Sweden stood up sharply knocking the chair over with a loud clatter, Denmark flinched as Sweden glared at him this time it wasn't his usual misunderstood glare it was an actual full of anger glare. One that had hints of murderous intent "Say sorry." He muttered.

Denmark looked over at Finland who was biting his lip and trying not to cry. "S-sorry Finny I never meant that!"

Finland closed his eyes and breathed shakily, he opened his eyes and smiled falsely "It's okay Denny~ I know you didn't mean what you said."

Sweden looked at him worried. Finland caught the look and smiled "I'm okay really!"

Sweden walked over to the Finn "I don' believe you."

Finland shook his head and backed away "N-no honestly I'm telling the truth I-I'm fine." He ran away before his tears could fall. Sweden shot one last angry glare at Denmark and ran after him.

"Sometimes Denmark…you can be a complete idiot." Norway said rolling his eyes.

"I never meant what I said." Denmark protested.

Sweden grabbed Finland's waist and picked him up throwing him over his shoulder deftly. Finland cried out and struggled "P-please don't! P-put me down!"

Sweden shook his head "I can' if I do then you'll run." Finland sighed and let the elder country carry him home, once there Sweden gently placed him down "I'll make dinner wha' do you wan'?"

"N-nothing I'm not hungry." Finland mumbled.

Sweden looked at him sadly "Don' starve yourself…"

Finland started crying "Why not? I won't be fat then you'll love me!" he ran off upstairs.

Sweden ran after him "Tino!"

Finland threw himself on the bed sobbing "G-go away!"

Sweden sighed and walked in ignoring him "Tino…"

Finland sobbed into his hands "D-don't look at me…"

Sweden sat on the bed and gently pulled him onto his lap "Look at me…" he said softly.

Finland looked up tears falling down his face "Wh-what?"

Sweden stroked his hair off his face "Ya no' fat…you'll always be beautiful. Don' listen to Denmark…he's an idiot."

Finland sniffled and dried his eyes "Y-you think so?"

"Yes." Sweden smiled a little "I don' wan' ya to think of yourself tha' way it hurts me too."

Finland wiped his eyes "R-really?"

Sweden nodded "Of course." He kissed him tenderly, Finland wound his arms around him and kissed back a little shyly. Sweden slowly and lovingly ran his hands over Finland's small frame making him blush and break the kiss.

"B-Berwald…"

"Ja?"

"Wh-what are you doing?" he asked.

Sweden smiled "Can I show you?"

"Sh-show me what?" Finland looked nervous but kind of excited too.

Sweden stroked his hair "Can I show you how much you mean to me?"

Finland nodded shyly "P-please."

Sweden smiled and gently unbuttoned Finland's shirt, the smaller tried to hide his tummy but Sweden grabbed his hands. "Don' hide yourself."

Finland blushed shyly "B-but I hate my tummy…I-I don't want you to see my tummy." He held himself and looked away from him "I-I hate my tummy on show."

Sweden kissed his tummy "No. You're so beautiful…I love your stomach."

Finland looked down at his stomach "But why?"

Sweden kissed his hands "Do you really have to ask? It's because it's part of you."

Finland smiled and tears bloomed in his eyes "O-oh Berwald."

Sweden smiled at him and unbuttoned his pants "Don' worry I will make you feel better."

"I-I know." Finland blushed "I-I'm just being silly."

Sweden smiled as he pulled down Finland's pants "Don' worry."

Finland stood up and wiggled out of his clothes his back to Sweden. Sweden held his hips and gently kissed his spine. Finland gasped his cheeks bright red "B-Berwald!"

Sweden laughed lightly "Was it too much?" he gently squeezed his pudgy butt. Finland's cheeks glowed red with embarrassment he laid back on the bed. Sweden watched him blush up at him "Shall I love you?"

"Y-yes please." He whispered.

Sweden smiled and kissed him gently "I love you." He slowly kissed down his body. Finland held onto his head shyly, he loved the way the gentle kisses fluttered over his body. His eyes slipped closed in joy. He gasped as Sweden's teeth lightly grazed his stomach, his held his bottom lip between his teeth as Sweden's tongue dipped into his navel. His back arched a little as teeth grazed his hipbone, Finland panted lightly his erection was so needy and full.

"B-Berwald…" he whimpered.

Sweden looked up at him his glasses slightly fogged up. Finland giggled and reached out; he pulled them off and placed them next to him "There. Now I can see your pretty eyes." Sweden smiled his eyes were a beautiful blue mixed with a green hue so they looked turquoise, or an aqua blue. Finland smiled gently and looked into his eyes "I love them so much." Sweden blushed a little and smiled. Finland smiled back and stroked his hair "Please show me more love."

Sweden nodded and stroked his thighs "I will." He murmured. He slid his fingers across the sensitive spots on Finland's legs. The small Finn bit his lip as his body felt like it was losing control already he loved how Sweden was treating him. He kissed his thighs again before gently slipping his hands between his legs. "Ready?" he murmured.

Finland nodded swallowing. "I-I am."

Sweden nodded and uncapped the lube he poured it onto his fingers and gently pushed one inside. Finland gasped and arched his back in shock, Sweden gently stroked his leg again to let him know he wasn't going to hurt him. Finland bit his lip shyly he wanted more but he didn't want to rush Sweden. Finland cried out as he moved his finger slowly in and out, the swede was always so gentle to him. He looked at him pleadingly. Sweden nodded and slowly pushed in a second understanding his need. Finland panted and bit his lip again "P-please." He whined and clung to his wrist.

"Wha's wron'? Does it hur'?" Sweden asked gently.

Finland shook his head "N-no! I-I really like it." He smiled at him "Just…" he shook his head "I don't know." He smiled.

Sweden smiled and kissed his tummy "Okay." He spread his fingers while Finland still shyly clung to his wrist. Sweden gently moved his fingers in and out, Finland's soft moans gradually became louder with each gentle stroke.

"P-please…I-I want you inside…" he whimpered.

Sweden nodded and slowly pulled his fingers out, he lined himself up and looked at him for any signs of distress as he very slowly eased himself inside. Finland arched up his hands gripping onto the covers, Sweden stroked his hair gently "I'm sorry."

"N-no! D-don't be!" Finland whimpered "I-I like it. P-please." He looked at him tears blooming in his eyes.

Sweden nodded and slowly pushed in all the way, he wound his arms around Finland feeling sweat slick his body. He kissed his hair gently, he wondered if Finland really was comfortable but he hoped so he didn't want his wife to be in any pain. Very slowly he moved and the Finn cried out clinging to him. Sweden smiled softly and kissed his jaw he knew he was starting to like it he could tell just by his moans and noises. He remembered when they first made love and Finland caused himself so much pain but after that Sweden made love to him and showed him how much he cared for him. Like he was doing now he hoped he was feeling beautiful. It's what he wanted him to know even just by making love, he wasn't very good with words.

Finland bit his lip as he felt Sweden up the pace "O-oh God! S-Su-san!" he moaned the Swede's nickname carelessly. Sweden smiled feeling his lover tense slightly around him, he wondered if he was close so soon. He kissed his lover's neck and chest again not caring that he was taller and it could cause him back pain being hunched over in this position. Finland wound his arms around him, small nails biting into his skin "B-Berwald! I-I love you!" he moaned his back arching up against him, his nipple pressing eagerly against Sweden's lips. Taking the hint Sweden took it into his mouth and sucked gently. Finland moaned ecstatically his body tensing again "I-I love you s-so much." He whimpered. He lost it and came heavily up them once Sweden nipped his pink bud lightly.

Sweden thrusted a few more times gazing at Finland's beautiful sweat and tear streaked face. "I-I love you too." He mumbled then he came deeply inside his love.

Finland held out his shaking arms "P-please."

Sweden took the hint and laid down in his arms he was a little worried he'd be heavy but Finland kept him there to his chest, Sweden listened to his rapid heartbeat smiling gently. He loved his little Finn. "Thank you." Finland whispered softly.

Sweden looked up and smiled "Do you feel better now?"

"I do." Finland smiled happily.

**~The end~**


	4. Chapter 4: PruAus

**Title: **A Silesian maid

**Pairings: **PruAus and mentioned AusHun

**Warning: **A lot of smut a bit of angst too

**Summary: **_Prussia often remembers when he first took Austria; he starts to feel like he is fading and that nothing will stop him anymore. Germany knows he is depressed and tells him to go find what makes him alive. He does so…and he walks into Austria's house to see a beautiful maid._

Prussia ran his fingers through his hair, he had just read through the open letter on his desk again. He had to take Silesia, sighing he looked out the window. He heard France laughing while Spain gave chase "I was just playing~" he called out.

"No! You stole my precious Roma's tomato! Give it back!"

Prussia laughed his friends were such idiots but he loved them. Austria huh…he remembered him, a whiny little kid who was always bullied by Hungary and many other countries himself included. The little dark haired country was dumb as far as he was concerned. Pulling on his cloak he took off to go gather his army and seize Silesia.

Walking over to where Austria's Home was he barged in laughing impressed with himself for beating all those guards alone "What is going on? Oh…it's you. I shall not give you Silesia."

Prussia's heart froze in his chest, his cheeks started to get warm. The man walking down the steps so elegantly was not the small plain boy he remembered. He was far more beautiful than he had ever known a man to be, his eyes were larger than average twinkling violet behind glasses. His hair a beautiful chestnut with a slight purple hue, the sun caught against his ivory skin making his hair clash beautifully making him look almost angel like. Prussia swallowed thickly how could he ever steal anything from this beautiful pure virgin? But then again…if he did…no! He shook his head he could never taint this gorgeous creature with a voice as entrancing as siren's song. He stepped forwards "I don't care what you say! I'm here to take Silesia by force!"

"Force?!" Austria looked at him shock. Prussia's body shivered with delight the man was so beautiful he felt his heart beat faster like a drum as he walked closer and he could now smell the aristocrat. He smelt of lavender and something sweet…baking maybe? Sugar definitely he grabbed his face.

"It's what I have been sent to do Prinzessin." He didn't know where that pet name came from it just slipped from his mouth, but it was very fitting. Austria was very princess-like. He kept advancing on the country who backed off back up the stairs, he gasped as he tripped up the last step and fell hard on his backside at the top.

"A-ah!" he gasped looking up at him.

Prussia smirked "Well looks like you're clumsy." He cupped his face "I'm still going to seize Silesia."

"N-nein!" Austria gasped.

Prussia took his hand and pulled him to his feet "We can do it either here on the stairs or in your room."

Austria gasped "Y-you wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would." Prussia picked him up and walked into his room, his cheeks were a little red he was new at this he never really…well invaded a country this way before. He wanted to do it some though, usually his troops invaded but…but this one he wanted to do himself. He needed to invade this beautiful country he wanted to map his territory with his fingers. He threw Austria on the bed who gasped, his eyes were huge and fearful and his glasses had slipped down a little. Prussia grinned and straddled the beautiful country, he cupped his face. Austria looked away his eyes clenched shut. Prussia smiled and slowly unbuttoned his clothes, he marvelled at the smoothness of his skin. It was so beautiful, no scars to be seen. Prussia marvelled at the small pink nipples, they were a dusted pink colour complimenting his pale skin beautifully. He smirked and licked one roughly. Austria's eyes widened in shock, he tried to push on Prussia's head but he just grabbed his hands and sucked again.

Austria let a small moan slip out of his lips. He looked up as Prussia smirked and stood up to pull down his trousers, Austria saw his way to escape and dived onto the floor for his clothes. "No I don't think so." Prussia smirked grabbing his hips; he pushed his face down to the floor.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?! Unhand me!" he yelled.

Prussia just laughed darkly "How stupid do you think I am? I have a job to do and I plan on doing it well." He freed himself and yanked Austria's trousers down revealing his slender hips and ivory bottom. "Simply beautiful~ you really are a work of art." Prussia purred. He lightly rubbed his length against the Austrian.

"No! No no no! Please! Please I beg of you!"

"I need to invade Silesia it's my job~" he very slowly inched his throbbing helmet inside the younger's untouched entrance.

"Ahhhh please I-I'm a virgin!" Austria cried out. His entrance was forcefully opened over the glistening head "Please no!" his eyes filled with tears.

Prussia grinned and moved himself slowly in further "Almost there." He murmured to him.

Austria cried out and looked over his shoulder at him as the large member was slowly pushed all the way inside his aching virgin body. "Wh-why?" he whispered.

"Shh it feels good." Prussia smiled "Don't you think?"

"I-it hurts!" Austria whimpered "It hurts so much…"

Prussia smiled at him "Shush…don't cry." He moved his hips against his slowly.

Austria moaned and arched his back, he lifted his head up to look at him "O-oh Gott!" he whimpered. Prussia looked outside and saw the moon shining high in the sky, it cast a silvery glow over Austria's beautiful skin. He smiled softly the young man really was beautiful. He smirked and thrusted in him again and again. Austria whimpered and cried out loudly "No! No please! No no no!"

Prussia reached down and stroked his limp member and made him go harder. He froze at the beautiful sound he heard, the Austrian was moaning wonderfully. His heart almost froze he had never heard such noises like that before. He pulled out and sat back yanking the Austrian onto his lap, he wanted to see him. His face, his expression…his everything.

Austria gasped as he positioned him back onto his member and thrusted deeply. "Ahhh!" the Austrian cried out as he was penetrated deeply "No! Nononono!" he panted drool sliding down his chin. His body was hot to the touch, he felt like he was going to burst into flame. He had never felt such pleasure, such ecstasy before. "Don't look at me like that!" he whimpered, he was scared about being shown as a slut "Don't look! Don't look don't look don't look!" he moaned his hips moving on their own. His cries of pleasure echoed out into the dark garden below, Prussia slipped off Austria's glasses and his heart jerked again now he could see the full beauty of the smaller country nothing was stopping him now. "Please stop! D-don't look at me!"

Prussia's eyes were heavy with desire and longing, how could he do what Austria wished and look away? That was impossible. He gazed at the beauty of the Austrian; he cupped his face and made him turn his face towards him "Shh." He purred. Austria's eyes slid away from him in shame. "Look at me." He murmured. Austria's eyes snapped back to his, Amethyst meeting Ruby in a scorching fire that filled their bodies.

"A-ah! P-please no!" Austria whimpered. Prussia captured his lips into a heated kiss, Austria's eyes widened in shock before fluttering closed. He moaned softly and rubbed up against him, his erect nipples pressing into the buttons of Prussia's shirt, his member rubbing up the silk. Prussia's hands flew to Austria's chest and he teased the pink buds making the young man mewl in sheer delight. Prussia pulled out of the kiss to be met with a tiny whine. Moonlight lit up the strand of saliva connecting their mouths. Austria's cheeks glowed he tried to hide his face but Prussia refused to let him. With a beautiful scream Austria arched backwards and he came messily up the Prussian. Prussia gritted his teeth, that was it…he couldn't hold back any longer…he came heavily and deeply in the beautiful country.

Prussia shot up in bed and held his head, he had been dreaming about that first night for a long time now. He had a small idea why, he was missing Austria it had been a long time since he had been to see him so it explained why his dreams kept forcing him to fall in love with him. He sighed and got out of bed he really needed to see Austria and get out of this depressing slump he was in. Walking into the bathroom he brushed his teeth and stared glumly at the mirror. "Come on man…" he sighed to his reflection "This isn't like you. Put on that dumb smile." He forced a smile but it didn't look genuine. "Shit…" he glared at his reflection "Come on don't let West see you like this!" he gasped as he saw himself go a little transparent "NO!" he yelled "Shit! See what you do man?! If you want to give up and believe that you're not here then you don't become here!"

Prussia stared at the water swirling through the plug hole, since he was no longer a country he had to fight with himself every day to keep himself here. It was hard work, sometimes he would wake up and feel what would be the point? Shouldn't he let himself go? He often wondered about that…would it be painful? He sighed and held his chest no probably not…he'd just fade away like that little kid did. Kugel Mugel wasn't it? He remembered Austria's grief at losing the boy he wondered what the child meant to him? Was he his brother? A son? He sighed softly and shook his head. No! He had to stop thinking like this! He had his own baby brother to look after, West was still a child barely much older than a hundred years old! He had to look after him! He had to!

"Bruder? Are you in there?"

Prussia took in a shaky sigh and opened the door forcing a grin "Hey West! Did you come up here because you missed your Awesome Bruder? Kesesese!"

"Stop…" Germany's eyes looked like they were full of pain as he looked at him "Bruder…I know you don't…you're not yourself. You've been really depressed since you saw that child…fade."

Prussia nodded sadly "Yeah…it was hard to see that."

Germany grabbed his hand "Bruder! Go to the person who makes you feel alive!"

"H-huh?" Prussia grinned "I keep living for you West!" he ruffled Germany's hair "I lost you once…" he whispered his eyes darkening again.

Germany looked at him with sad eyes that seemed so familiar "Bruder…"

Prussia nodded "Okay sure." He smiled "I will." He ruffled Germany's hair again just to watch that annoyed look on his face, he laughed and ran off to his room.

Germany smiled softly "Dummkophe…"

Prussia yanked on a tank top and his hoodie; he brushed dust off his black baggy jeans and walked on putting in his earphones. He let his feet lead him while he got lost in his thoughts.

"_Please! No!" Austria wept clinging to a pretty young boy with long silver hair, his beautiful amethyst eyes were slowly sliding shut. He whispered something to Austria that Prussia couldn't hear. Austria clung to him and sobbed "J-ja…I am…my baby." He said softly._

_Prussia looked at him in horror before his very eyes the boy was fading…would that happen to him one day? Everyone said that the only thing keeping him alive was his cockiness and his pig headedness. But truthfully he had always been scared he'd go too. So he always said to himself he's too awesome to die. And it seemed to work so far…he held his chest as he saw the child reach out to him. Slowly as if by magnetic force he was pulled towards the child. He knelt down next to him. The child smiled softly and whispered something that struck down hard in the albino's chest. "Vat…er…" he murmured "Ich…liebe…" his eyes had slipped closed and Prussia felt hot tears fall down his face, he looked over at Austria who sobbed tearfully into the small boy's chest._

"_Nein! Nein! Johann please!" he wept bitterly. Prussia knew those sounds would haunt him until his dying day._

Prussia sniffed and wiped tears off his face "C-come on man…" he said to himself "You're not dying…you need to stop it." He pulled a hand out of his pocket and looked at it to see it was slightly faded. Closing his eyes he breathed in shakily "Come on. Stop it." He hissed. Opening his eyes he saw his hand still the same. "Go to who makes you feel alive." He muttered Germany's words. "If it's not you then who…"

_Austria smiled as he watched Prussia play the violin, Prussia opened his eyes and smiled he continued his playing. Kicking out he pushed the piano stool over to Austria. Austria walked over and replaced the stool by the piano. He picked up into Prussia's playing and they played a beautiful duet. Prussia's eyes stared hungrily at the beautiful nation. His eyes took in the beautiful pale skin, the gorgeous dark hair the small beauty mark on his face. Swallowing he wanted to kiss him…he never felt so alive until he was here with him-_

Prussia froze with a jolt. Of course…Austria he felt alive when he was with him. He smiled and ran over to his House. He scared a flock of birds as he ran past them, their beating wings made his hair ruffle but Prussia laughed happily. He was alive! The beautiful Austrian sun on his skin, the smells of baking, the sounds of music and laughing children. He was more alive than he had felt in weeks. He leapt over the low wall surrounding Austria's house and dodged around the flowerbeds. He skidded to a halt at the door and knocked eagerly. Who he saw open the door made his smile fade…Hungary…he was with her. "Oh…" he mumbled.

Hungary grinned "Don't mind me I'm only here on business." Her eyes glittered too eagerly though "Come on in." she giggled "Roddy come on~ your "master" awaits~"

Prussia blinked and walked in when he did he felt his jaw drop. Austria was awaiting him by the stairs, his cheeks were bright red. He wore a beautiful red maid's dress the same shade as Prussia's eyes. On his legs were long thigh length stockings with a red ribbon decorating the top. A small strip of skin was revealed between skirts and stocking. His cheeks glowed with embarrassment. He didn't wear glasses and he looked away shyly noticing Prussia staring dumbly at him. "V-Villkommen home M-Meister."

Hungary giggled "Well I'm going to go~" she grabbed her coat and dived out.

Austria shyly played with his skirts as the door was closed putting the two in darkness. Prussia slowly walked up to him, he grabbed his hands and stroked the long slim fingers he had always jokingly said he had hands like a girl's. But he wasn't really lying, he did. Austria swallowed as he saw Prussia looking so serious "Wh-what no "I always said you vere a chick kesesese"?" he said shakingly mocking the Prussian's voice and laugh. Prussia cupped his face.

"Where's your glasses?" he mumbled.

"I-I took them off b-because you l-love me without them…" Austria blushed trying to look away.

"Nein…I love you with or without them." Prussia murmured. "Where are they?"

Austria took them out of the pocket of the apron around his waist "H-here…"

Prussia took them and put them back on the country, he smiled a sad smile. "Mein Prinzessin." He pulled him into a hug and held him close like he was a lifeline. In Prussia's case though…he really was. "Don't leave me." he whispered "If you do…I-I will fade…"

Austria clung to his back "Y-you won't you Dummkophe. After all…" Austria smiled breaking free, he stroked Prussia's hair out of his eyes "You're too "Awesome" to die."

Prussia's grin spread across his face "I am aren't I!" he laughed. Austria smiled softly it was good to hear that laugh again he knew Prussia hadn't been himself since he saw Kugel Mugel fade in front of his very eyes.

"Gilbert…" he said softly "Do you erm…vant some cake? Or strudel? Or maybe we can p-play a duet…"

Prussia smiled "I want to do all of it! Come on!" he grabbed Austria's hand and ran over to the kitchen. He heard clattering and looked down to see Austria had cute maid's shoes too, he grinned "That's hot."

Austria blushed again "I-Idiot."

Hungary giggled and phoned Germany "Hello~ don't worry about Prussia now. He's fine. He's smiling and laughing."

Germany sighed softly "It's been ages since he laughed and smiled properly. That's good. Danke Hungary."

"It's okay." Hungary smiled "Who doesn't love Austria in a maid's dress~"

"Wh-what?" Germany blushed "A what…?"

Hungary laughed happily "Don't worry I sent one over in yours and little Feli's size~"

"Hungary! I-I am not wearing-"

"Ve~ Luddy look what I found~ let's wear them!"

Germany groaned "You owe me…"

Hungary giggled again "Don't worry~ I know~ now go have fun." She hung up and hovered for a bit should she stay and watch the two inside Austria's house…or go and watch Italy and Germany? She skipped off to Germany's house she could watch Austria do it with Prussia anytime but how many chances would she get to see Germany in a cute maid's dress again.

Austria smiled as Prussia ate his cake like he hadn't been fed in a while "Good?"

"Ja! I love your baking! West clearly learnt it from you!" he stuffed his face again.

Austria smiled "Germany did used to love baking with me when he was a child." He sat down and watched him.

"I used to love eating the ones that failed." Prussia grinned. "It's a good job I don't put on weight or I'd be fat as a house kesesese." He cackled softly.

"You need your hair cutting." Austria sat touching Prussia's fringe which instead of being short and choppy was long and flopped into his eyes. His hair was a lot longer too covering his ears. "Have you just been moping?"

Prussia nodded "Ja pretty much. I should of come to you earlier." He smiled and looked down at his hand quickly, he breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw he was definitely solid. Austria noticed it and looked puzzled but then he realised…Prussia was checking to see if he was fading…

"Gilbert…" he said softly.

"Hey can you cut my hair? It's too long and it's pissing me off." He grinned "Long hair look good on some people like Japan, you and China but it's not for me."

Austria blushed and nodded "O-okay I will. Once you finish eating I don't vant you to eat your own hair."

"Why not? I bet it tastes Awesome." Prussia grinned.

Austria shook his head "Even if it does it's not good for you."

Prussia laughed "It's fine." He ate the cake happily.

Once he had polished off both baked treats he sat back in his chair "Okay then! Now cut my hair."

"Okay then close your eyes." Austria said picking up the scissors, he took up a lock of his fringe and cut it down. He continued cutting until Prussia regained his former short messily cut hair again "There."

Prussia stood up and looked in the mirror he smiled "Yeah now I look Awesome again."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Austria laughed.

Prussia took his hand and looked serious again "Roddy…I feel most alive…when we are one." He leaned closer to him. Austria gasped and blushed he backed away shyly into the wall. Prussia placed a hand either side of him on the wall "Ich liebe dich." The Prussian growled softly. Austria tried to look away but his eyes were stuck as if by a magnet locked in the smouldering ruby glow of the albino's gaze.

Austria swallowed thickly "I-ich liebe dich a-auch." He stuttered shyly.

Prussia leaned closer and pressed his lips to Austria's, Austria felt his body tremble. He wound his arms around Prussia and pulled him closer he whimpered as he felt Prussia's tongue glide across his lips slowly and in an almost begging way. Austria parted his lips for the elder to invade victoriously. His hands tugged on Prussia's hoodie tightly stretching the material across his back. Prussia broke the kiss and smirked "Come on." He whispered. He picked up Austria making him gasp.

Austria bit his lip as they went upstairs he braced himself for being thrown on the bed, he opened an eye as he felt himself being lowered gently almost lovingly onto the bed. He blinked and looked up at Prussia who grinned "Did you think I was going to throw you on there?"

"J-ja I did actually." Austria mumbled.

Prussia laughed and nuzzled him "Nah. Not today." He grabbed some lube and a condom out of Austria's bedside cupboard. He yanked off his hoodie and his tank top together and smiled at the Austrian who gazed at his scars.

"You have more than last time." Austria said softly. His fingertips slid across the scars on his arms, they weren't deep like his war ones they were shallow and looked fresh "How did these happen?"

Prussia laughed "I was bathing my cat. Fritz is a pest for baths. He really hates them so he latches onto my arm while I try to bath him."

Austria laughed "I told you to bath him from a kitten then he'd be used to it like Mozart is."

Prussia smiled "Yeah I know. The cat was dumb as a kitten too." He kissed him and Austria gasped. His Mariazell slowly formed a heart as Prussia held him close and kissed him deeper. Austria whimpered and stroked Prussia's back his fingers grazing over deep scars on his back and shoulders. He felt the one he did to him during their war, he remembered the retaliation and the blood splattering him as he slashed his back open. He himself had his own scar from Prussia's retaliation attack, he had a deep scar across his thigh where he was stabbed in the leg brutally.

Prussia pulled out of the kiss and smiled "Let's get you undressed." He sat up and fumbled for the zip in the dress. Austria smiled softly and helped him pull off the dress "There we go." He looked down at Austria's beautiful almost untouched skin. He kissed his nipple remembering when they had first attracted him, the beauty and beautiful pinkness of them. Austria looked shy as Prussia held him close and kissed his chest and stomach, he gasped feeling warm tears fall onto his stomach.

"Gilbert?"

"R-Roderich!" Prussia sat up tears in his eyes "P-please promise me that you won't let me go!"

"I-I won't." Austria whispered "I won't let you go." He cupped his face "Don't cry Gilbert."

"I-I love you s-so much!" Prussia sobbed "I-I feel alive only when I am with you! L-Look at me!" he smiled tearfully "I-I'm not fading!"

That wasn't strictly true…Prussia was becoming transparent. "Shhh don't think about that." Austria said his voice broken by held back sobs "Please Gilbert…think about how alive you are. How happy you are. How much Germany relies on you."

Prussia buried his face in his chest "An-and how much you make me feel alive."

"Ja. When I am alive so will you be. The day you fade is when I am no more." Austria whispered stroking his hair "That I can promise you. I will keep you alive as much as possible. I only wished I did the same for Johann."

Prussia held onto him "You promise?"

"Ja I promise." Austria smiled he pushed Prussia's head down to where his heartbeat was "Can you hear it?"

"J-ja…"

"As long as my heart beats so does yours. The day my heart stops it's music is the day you die with me." Austria closed his eyes tears slipping out from under his lashes "I promise you that."

Prussia smiled and kissed his chest, he felt the pulse against his lips "Roderich…my heart beats in tune with yours right?"

"Right." Austria smiled.

Prussia wiped away his tears and smiled again "S-sorry." Austria opened his eyes and smiled he was solid again.

"It's okay." Austria kissed his hair.

Prussia yanked off his pants and looked at him almost shyly; Austria smiled and pulled down his underwear "You're not hard anymore. See what your silliness has done?" he purred softly. Prussia blushed as Austria kissed his member and gently stroked him to get him to harden again. He smiled up at him "That's it~" he kissed his tip again. Prussia groaned as he hardened, he looked down and saw that Austria was wearing girl's undies. He hardened instantly especially when he saw the quivering member strain against the cloth. Prussia moaned and watched Austria take him into his mouth. He wanted Austria and now. He pulled him off his member gently.

"Prinzessin please."

Austria smiled "Very well then." He laid back and opened his legs. Carefully and delicately he pulled off his underwear, Prussia climbed back onto the bed and leaned over him.

"Shall I prepare you or just push right in like our first time?"

Austria blushed "N-nein that was painful…a-at least at first…prepare me please."

Prussia grinned and lubed up his fingers, he slowly circled Austria's entrance before slipping in a finger. Austria moaned softly and took the condom; he opened it and rolled it onto Prussia's member. He bit his lip needily "G-Gilbert…"

"I know I know." Prussia murmured soothingly. He slowly moved his finger in and out making Austria bite his lip again and his legs fall open wider. Prussia grinned he had never seen a more beautiful person then his Austria. He quickly advanced onto two fingers then three just wanting to be inside that angel as quickly as possible.

"G-Gilbert! P-Please! Now!" Austria begged "Now!"

Prussia pulled out his fingers and pushed himself slowly into his lover. Austria whimpered and bit his lip he felt so good, he loved it. He looked up into Prussia's eyes and smiled this was more like it. They were connected wonderfully as if it was meant to be. "Roderich." Prussia whispered. He felt it. He felt his whole being full of life. His whole body coursing with love…love…that's what made him live.

He pulled off Austria's glasses and kissed him deeply making the younger moan underneath him. He loved him so much, their bodies moulded as one as they moved in a beautiful rhythm. Austria pulled out of the kiss and let out his beautiful cry as he came. Prussia groaned and came too. He fell on top of Austria panting heavily. Austria smiled "Don't ever say those things again…"

"I won't." Prussia smiled "Not if you stay mein sexy maid for life."

Austria smiled "Very well."

**~The End~**


	5. Chapter 5: SuFin

**Title: **My bride

**Summary: **_Finland comes back from work to see his beautiful bride baking in the kitchen, he loves to see her act all wifeish so naturally he gets turned on._

**Warning: **Smut, sex in kitchen, (AU)

Tino sighed slipping off his shoes; he put them by the door and dropped his briefcase. Work was hectic today it was usually but not this bad, he loosened his tie and walked into the kitchen following a nice scent. "Susann?" Tino called out softly. He walked in to see his beautiful tall bride cooking, she wore a pink apron tied around her body and was she was humming softly, her long blonde hair neatly tied back with a blue ribbon. He wound his arms around her happily "Hello Susann."

Susann blushed shyly and smiled "Tino…how was work?"

"It was busy as usual but I'm just happy to come back to a beautiful wife!" Tino smiled. The two had been together for over six years but only married for one.

Susann smiled "Thank you…'m lucky to have you as my husban'."

Tino rubbed his nose in her back, he missed that scent while at work, he missed his wife all the time at work. "Susann." He murmured softly "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Susann mumbled.

Tino smiled "Really? I'm glad." He snuggled into her back some more.

Susann smiled and placed the bowl down "T-Tino…" she turned around as best she could and hugged Tino close. Tino smiled and kissed her breast gently, he looked up at her lovingly.

Susann cupped his face, she kissed him gently, true she had to bend down a little but she didn't care she loved her husband even if he was a bit on the short side. Tino kissed back gently at first but feeling her close to him made him get a little bit needier. He wound his arms around her and kissed her a little more "Susann…it has been so long."

Susann gasped as his hand gently squeezed her breast, she pushed him away gently "I-I am tryin' to cook dinner…"

"I know." Tino smiled "But I can't help it! You're so beautiful! Can we…erm…make love Susann?"

Susann looked shy "I-I am cookin'…"

"I know." Tino sighed softly "I shouldn't bug you about it. I'm sorry." He smiled and sat down at the table. Susann bit her lip feeling guilty after all he DID go out to work…she looked over at him and checked the food it would take another half an hour before it would be cooked.

"T-Tino…we have enough time." She mumbled walking over to him.

Tino smiled at her "You mean it?"

Susann nodded shyly and undid her apron, she pulled it off and placed it on the side. "S-see?"

Tino opened his arms "I'm so glad!"

Susann smiled shyly and straddled him "D-did you have a busy day?" she mumbled.

Tino nodded "Uh-huh but I thought about you and that made me feel so much better." He smiled happily. He buried his nose in her neck and inhaled her scent; gasping Susann reached down and shakily unbuttoned her dress to reveal her breasts, she took his hands and placed them on them shyly. Tino smiled "I love you~" he ran his thumbs over her nipples making her moan softly.

"I…love you too." Susann whispered, she bit her lip as her nipples got harder. Tino smiled and pulled her bra down, that's what he loved about Susann she usually wore plain clothes because she was too shy to draw attention to herself but under her dress she always wore pretty lacy underwear, and stockings. He smiled up at her as he felt her breasts fill his hands. Susann quivered slightly her cheeks going redder. "T-Tino…don' stare." She said shyly looking away from him.

"I'm sorry." Tino smiled kissing a nipple gently "You're just so beautiful it's hard not to stare!"

Susann moved her hips slightly against his rubbing herself against his rapidly hardening groin "T-Tino…" she whimpered softly.

Tino looked up at her again and smiled, she looked so pretty and cute right now with her red cheeks. "Susann." He murmured softly. Susann bit her lip again. Tino smiled "Please don't bite your lips."

"S-sorry." Susann released her lip from between her teeth and looked down at him. "P-Please…can we?"

"Of course!" Tino released her breasts and slowly freed himself. Susann reached down and stroked him, Tino moaned softly and placed his hand over hers "Susann." He whispered "I can't wait…"

Susann nodded and climbed off his lap, she wriggled down her panties without lifting up her skirts. "O-okay." She placed them in the dirty washing basket and Tino smiled even excited she still did such wifey things. She walked back over to him and shyly straddled him again raising her skirts do they wouldn't get dirty. Tino gently stroked her making her moan softly, he kissed her gently and pushed his fingers deep inside of her. Susann arched against him her nipples grazing up against his buttons on his shirt making her moan more. Tino held her breast with his other hand and gently sucked her nipple.

Susann panted lightly and held onto his shoulders. "P-please…Tino…"

Tino sucked more smiling softly; he loved her moans and her little noises. Susann's hands tightened on his shoulders. She panted lightly trying to resist biting her lip again; she knew Tino didn't like it. Tino slowly pulled out his fingers and looked up at her "Ready?"

"Ja." She choked out. Laughing lightly at her cuteness, Tino aligned himself up to her and pushed in slowly. Susann cried out loudly and clapped her hands over her mouth her eyes hazy behind her glasses.

Tino smiled "I love hearing you." He gently pulled off her glasses "Don't be scared to make a noise." He knew she was always quiet she didn't even cough if she could help it. Tino smiled gently gazing into her beautiful aqua blue eyes he always found the colour of her eyes fascinating, sometimes turquoise sometimes Aqua depending on her mood. They were more aqua when she was exited but turquoise when happy. He kissed her neck gently and smiled "You're so pretty."

Susann moved her hips on him wanting him to move, Tino smiled and obeyed her requests. He slowly moved and kissed her neck again. Susann whimpered and held onto him tighter, she moved her hips up and down whimpering Tino held her close and lavished her neck and breasts with love. He gently tipped her backwards onto the table "T-Tino! W-we eat here!" she gasped as he held her down.

"I know." Tino smiled "But I want to make love to you properly."

Susann nodded shyly and rested her feet on the chair so that he could move inside her. He did just that and she moaned softly her back arching "T-Tino! F-faster please!"

Tino nodded and obeyed her wishes, whimpering Susann held onto the edge of the table to stabilize herself against the utmost pleasure filling her body. "T-Tino…"

Tino moaned she felt so tight around him that he felt he would lose himself and come way before her but he didn't want to, he wanted her to come first. He wanted her to experience pleasure he was never a selfish lover. And to prove this he massaged her breasts to help give her much more pleasure. "A-ah!" Susann covered her mouth her eyes filling up with tears of pleasure.

"Are you close?" he murmured softly to her.

"J-ja." Susann whimpered she bit her finger, Tino always knew where to hit and how deep to go. He even perfected the speed that would cause them to both hit the climax together "T-Tino!" she held out her hands to him. "T-together?"

"Okay." Tino leant down and kissed her as he moved his hips a little faster, he entwined his fingers with hers while his other hand went down to stoke her clitoris. Susann moaned in the kiss her other hand massaging and squeezing her breast. She arched her back and came heavily, Tino broke the kiss and cried out his pleasure "S-Susaaaann!" he panted and flopped down on her.

Susann panted and held him close "T-Tino…"

Tino smiled softly "That's the best way to pass the time~"

"J-ja…Tino I need to check on the dinner." Susann blushed.

"It can wait a few minutes." Tino smiled snuggling into her chest.

"Okay…" Susann held him a little tighter she could smell the dinner cooking but not thankfully burning. So she held onto him for a little longer after all she had enough time.

**~The End~**


End file.
